


Suffocation Roulette

by curvebreaker



Series: the wayne household [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bathtubs, Breathplay, M/M, Master/Slave, No Sex, Obedience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curvebreaker/pseuds/curvebreaker
Summary: Kinktober Day 28: Asphyxiation / Drowning.Dick can hold his breath for three and a half minutes with the training he's done. He can hold it even longer if Bruce wants him to.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: the wayne household [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895908
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Suffocation Roulette

He isn't thinking.

Dick lets a few more bubbles out through his nose, watching through bleary, barely stinging eyes as they rise through the water a scant few inches until they break the surface and distort the already shaky image of the face above him. He can't make out the details of Bruce's face with the lighting behind the bathtub and below the rippling water like this, but he can see him and that's enough. Bruce's hand is warm and huge on his chest, fingers interlocked with Dick's own. Gently resting.

There's no restraints, no struggle, no thoughts at all.

Dick isn't thinking, he's trusting. Accepting.

His chest aches.

The water is warm around him, not as hot as Bruce prefers for his own soaks but far from the coldness of punishment or training. He's far beyond that. This is maintenance. Love. 

Bruce's face is easier to make out now and Dick feels a thrill seeing the small uptick of his mouth. His heart skips a beat matching with the shudder of his lungs. They spasm inside of him asking for air he doesn't have permission to breathe so he pushes down the base, instinct reaction to pull out of the water and gasp.

On his chest, Bruce's hand stays warm and still, not even reacting to the minute twitches of Dick's fingers. Dick remembers them, before, laying on his face to ensure he only breathed as commanded, and before that holding his nose and mouth closed so he didn't have a choice. That was training. He was always a fast learner and living under Bruce's care made him even better.

The pain in his lungs increases and the primitive, oldest part of his brain screams at him to get up to breathe but Dick soothes it over because his job isn't to worry or think. All he has to do is trust Bruce. Love him.

Bruce's face above him is once again unreadable as Dick's vision greys at the edges, forming a dark halo around his master. 

Their night life has provided plenty of opportunities for Dick's ability to hold his breath for several minutes to be useful. He can find his way through underwater caves, survive the unusually monstrous sea life in the harbor, fight while surrounded by poisonous gasses and materials, swallow down his master's beautiful cock until he's satisfied. The first step to this training, Bruce told him long ago, was pushing past what he thought his limits were. People can take more than they think he can. Their greatest limit is themselves.

Dick doesn't have limits. He has Bruce. 

What he thinks he needs, what his lungs think they need, what his survival instincts do, is all immaterial. Bruce knows what Dick needs up to the last breath in his body. And knows what he deserves too. 

There's always a moment at the very edge of oblivion when Dick thinks that this might be the end and it's a thought of trust. 

He will die having satisfied Bruce with his devotion. 

Trust that Bruce has weighed Dick's life and concluded the path that will allow Dick to provide Bruce the maximum pleasure. That Dick's love will be spent on the glorious price of Bruce's desires. The only regret Dick can feel at that moment is that he has nothing left to give and sadness that he cannot serve longer. Maybe a selfish wish to taste his master's come one more time. 

But just as soon as the thought comes, the large hand grasped in Dick's own pulls slightly and Dick comes up with the permission to live and breathe once more for his master. Gasps in a few desperate breaths before forcing himself into the deep, structured breathing set Bruce had taught him when he first started training Dick's lungs. There's no fear of death or even injury for Bruce knows what Dick needs.

"Such a good darling for me. You did so well."

His lungs are still cramping and the room spins and it feels like euphoria. Bruce's praise washes over him warmer than the bath water. He's pulled against the broad, muscular chest and his head nestled into the crook of Bruce's neck.

He's been good. His devotion has been recognized and Bruce will allow Dick to continue pleasuring him with his service and soul. There's no greater honor.

Dick smiles and he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Sighs, look it's been a crazy last few months okay. I already had this written so here's to Dick's all consuming devotion to Bruce.


End file.
